This invention relates to watertight containers which may be carried by the user also during swimming or other aquatic sports.
Such containers of an approximately cylindrical shape have been known to be used as possible receptacles for stowing away jewelry and other valuable objects.
However, such known containers consist of two halves to be joined by a screw joint only, in the interior of which there is one through-going cavity.